wartunefandomcom-20200223-history
Titan War
Titan War is an upcoming party-based PVP event. Required Level: 50+, players should be in a party when signing up to join the event. The following information should henceforth be taken with a grain of salt. Event Time A Titan War event lasts a month. Players can begin signing up from the first Monday of the month at 0:00 (server time) until the preliminaries end. The preliminaries are held every tuesday, while the final is held on Thursday of the last week of the month. Preliminaries You must be in a party with the players you want to go with while you sign up. Once signed up, your team members cannot be changed for the duration of the entire event. The preliminaries are held between 20:00 – 21:00 on Tuesday of the first week of the month. Like for other PVP events, players may enter the room up to 5 minutes prior. Each party may participate in a total of 15 matches. Teams with similar points will be matched together. If there is no winner within the battle time, victory will be awarded based on total damage dealt. If both parties have the same damage dealt totals, the party with the higher Battle Rating wins. Players can spend certain amounts of Balens for a buff, increasing attributes for both your character and your Sylph by 5%. Maximum buff purchase attempts: 10. The top 100 performers of the preliminaries will enter the finals. Once the preliminaries end, all participants will receive Titan Crystals, varying based on your ranking. Titan Crystals may then be exchanged for various items in the Titan Shop. Finals The finals are held between 20:00 – 21:00 on Thursday of the last week of the month. Players may enter the room at 19:55. The top 100 teams who qualified for the finals are then divided into two groups: Warlord’s Hall and Warrior’s Hall. They are divided based on total Battle Rating across the team (character and active Sylph). *Teams ranked 1-16 are placed in Warlord’s Hall *Teams ranked 17-100 are placed in the Warrior’s Hall. Teams within the Warlord’s Hall group will battle the other 15 teams once. The top 16 rankings are then determined by the amount of times you won in-battle. Teams within the Warrior’s Hall group will be matched up by similar battles won totals. For each team, there are 15 different battles. Wagers Like in CCW, players may place a wager using Titan Crystals, on a specific team from the Warlord’s Hall. *Players with successful wagers will receive Titan Crystals based on the initial odds. *Players with losing wagers will earn Titan Crystals, the equivalent to the amount of Balens they used to place their original wager. Rewards Players may earn Titan Crystals by taking part in the preliminaries, finals and through wagering. These crystals may then be exchanged for various items in the Titan Shop. Ranking Rewards - Finals *1st – exclusive mount lasting for 25 days, and the "Titan God" title. *2nd – exclusive mount lasting for 15 days, and the "Titan King" title. *3rd – exclusive mount lasting for 10 days, and the "Titan Lord" title. Special Rewards The players of a team who ranks 1st on their server and who also ranks in the top 30 in the "all server" ranking will obtain the following: *Fighting Phantom, lasting for 7 days. *Summon Treasure Thief, summonable Treasure Thief in the Guild Chamber, lasting for 7 days. *A special EXP boost in all dungeons, lasting for 7 days. Worship Once the Titan War ends, players can access the Worship panel and worship the members of the top team to obtain bonus experience and Gold. Reward amounts are based on your character level.